Commonly know methods for joining a metal component to a metal plate are generally used to make products for computer technology, which join metal components. Thus, the connection of the components must be simple and not expensive. As a result, the most direct and easy solution is performed using a head type punch to forcing metal of the metal plate into the corresponding hole of the metal component for joining the metal plate and the metal component with a press-fit connection.
The conventional structure for joining the metal plate and the metal component includes rivet joints. As shown in FIG. 1, the rivet joint 1 is constructed by the metal plate and the metal component. It is complex and the hole not only reduces a strength of the material, but also wastes material. Soldered connections require additional complex and costly manufacturing steps and may result in unreliable connections. Waste from the soldering process is hazardous to the environment and expensive to dispose of safely.
The present invention addresses the disadvantages of the conventional structure by researching solutions for them which, following continuous research and improvements, culminated in the method and convenient structure for joining metal components by a press-fit connection of the invention. The methods of the present invention eliminates the numerous drawbacks of the conventional technology.